Stealthtail
Warning! This article contains spoilers for some of the creator's stories. History In the Skyborn Series ''The Search : Though she is not born yet, Leafstar, a former leader of SkyClan, tells Stealthtail's father Rockheart a prophecy about Stealthtail, "The jay will not be hurt by the stealthed thorns, but the thorns will seek revenge if the brambles are destroyed. The fangs will fall into stealthed darkness, though the stealthed only has good intentions and a young mind, caring for a pool of snow." : In the epilogue, Stealthkit, having opened her eyes, is being shown around the nursery by Wildkit. When Quickstep wakes up, she wakes Stealthkit's littermates, telling them that they could go outside. Sparrowstar calls for a meeting and Wildkit walks away to talk to the older kits. Quickstep introduces the kits to Rockheart before Sparrowstar begins a ceremony. Stealthkit pays attention, but Wildkit suddenly whispers something to her and she wonders how he "appeared" beside her. He tells her Sparrowstar's name, then promises that he will introduce her to the rest of the cats later. New Life : When the older kits are seen play-fighting. Stealthkit leaps and lands on Flamekit, but Talonkit, Flamekit's brother, pushes her off. Stealthkit gets up but before she can attack Talonkit, Wildkit does. Stealthkit turns around and sees Swiftkit fleeing from Ravenkit, so she decides to attack Ravenkit. Ravenkit easily defeats Stealthkit. Stealthkit then attacks Flamekit again, but then the kits hear a yowl from Whitepaw and his sister Fangflower, telling them to "Shut up!" Whitepaw declares that he will tell Sparrowstar to delay all of their apprentice ceremonies, and Stealthkit points out that then he would have to do all the apprentice duties by himself, as there were no other apprentices at that time. Whitepaw then says that Ravenkit would be an apprentice and that she would help him. Flamekit gets ready to attack Whitepaw, but Ravenkit leaps and smacks Whitepaw's head. Stealthkit is shocked and scared. Fortunately, Bouncestorm, a warrior, stops the battle before any serious injuries are inflicted. He commands all the kits to go back to the nursery, except Flamekit and Ravenkit, as well as Stealthkit. : Many moons later, Stealthkit reaches six moons old. Stealthkit whispers excitedly with her littermates, saying that she wondered who their mentors would be. Bouncestorm, Rockheart's brother, is Stealthpaw's mentor. Rockheart then assigns Stealthpaw and Shadepaw to go hunting with Talonpaw and their mentors. Later Stealthpaw is seen stalking a pigeon when a noise scares it away. She hisses and goes to investigate, only to see a ShadowClan warrior pinning her brother Bravepaw down. She sees Brightpaw hiding in the bushes and runs away to find her mentor. Unfortunately, when the group reaches the scene, Bravepaw is already dead. Bouncestorm, Duststripe and Darkwhisker yowl and attack the ShadowClan warrior, but a ShadowClan patrol jumps out of the bushes and attacks them. Duststripe tells the apprentices to run. Stealthpaw heads for the clearing where she saw Ivypaw practicing battle moves, but it is empty and she bumps into Swiftpaw instead. Stealthpaw quickly explains and Swiftpaw, worrying for Duststripe, heads for the battle, telling Stealthpaw to look for Quickstep who was nearby. Stealthpaw leads Quickstep, Wildpaw, Firepaw and Larchpaw to the battle. After the fight, the patrol takes the last ShadowClan warrior, Brightleaf, back to camp as a prisoner. Later, Stealthpaw tries to comfort her father as he grieves for Bravepaw. Ruined Leaves : ''Coming soon Family Mate: ::Wildfrost: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Mother: ::Quickstep: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Father: ::Rockheart: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Sisters: ::Brightfur: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) ::Ivypelt: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Brothers: ::Bravepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Shadeclaw: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Grandmothers: ::Leafstar: Deceased, Comfirmed StarClan member ::Clovertail: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Grandfathers: ::Coldfall: Deceased, Comfirmed StarClan member ::Sharpstar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: ::Dapple: Deceased, Comfirmed StarClan member Distant Grandmother: ::Birdflight: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Distant Grandfather: ::Cloudstar: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Aunts: ::Tinyfern: Lving (As of Ruined Leaves) ::Dapplestorm: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Uncle: ::Bouncestorm: Lving (As of Ruined Leaves) Distant Grand Aunt: ::Spottedpelt: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Distant Grand Uncle: ::Gorseclaw: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Cousins: ::Flamefur: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) ::Talonflight: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) ::Fernpaw: Living (As of Ruined Leaves) Tree Category:Silverdapple's Cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors